Phoebe Vasquez
|kanji = フィービー バスクエス |romaji = Fiibii Basukuesu |alias = Sky Priestess (空の巫女 Sora no Miko)|color = #DDA0DD |text = White |race = Human (Dragon Slayer) |gender = Female |birthdate = 5th June |birthplace = Fiore |blood type = A+ |status = Alive |age = 17 (Pre Timeskip) 23 (Post Timeskip) |hair color = Navy Blue |eye color = Pale Lavender |vision = 20/20 |skin tone = Pale |height = 5'2 |guild mark color = Blue |guild mark location = Lower Left Abdomen |tattoos/unusual features = Sharp Canines Blank White Pupils |affiliation = Crashing Wave |occupation = Mage |team = |sexuality = Bisexual |marital status = Single |spouse = N/A |relatives = Slifer (Adoptive Father) |magic = Dragon Slayer Magic (Sky, Drive, Dragon Force) |abilities = Magical Aura Magic Signal Eternano Manipulation |signature skill = Magic Ray |image gallery = Yes |other equipment = Bombshells|education = Homeschooled|previous affiliation = Unknown Independent Guild|previous partners = Unknown|previous team = Shooting Stars|base of operations = Crashing Wave Guild Hall}} Phoebe Vasquez (フィービー バスクエス Fiibii Basukuesu) is a third-generation dragon slayer and the surrogate daughter of the Sky Dragon King, Slifer, from whom she learnt her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic from. Formerly a member of an independent guild, Phoebe was a prominent mage referred to as the Sky Priestess (空の巫女 Sora no Miko). She later left her guild after growing tired of the cold lifestyle she had to lead, instead spending her time volunteering in hospitals and helping out in whatever way she could. Currently, Phoebe is a mage of Crashing Wave; a guild, known for its cold, yet somehow warmer than Avant Blades ever was. Appearance Phoebe is described by many as appearing as a sweet and feminine girl, with a generally lithe, yet buxom figure. She has a certain type of beauty to her that is not possessed by most, not the stunning kind that would turn heads, but rather a unique "cuteness" and sense of femininity that seems to appear attractive. Her "cuteness" isn't the kind that you would find amongst children, it's more in the way she always blushes when someone compliments her, the way she twiddles her fingers when she's nervous, and most important of all, the way she smiles with all the hope and eagerness in the world. And it's not just a "sense" of cuteness either, even Phoebe's blank white eyes retain a sense of cuteness about them. They're large and round, and as strange as it may seem, "cute". Her hair, a dark navy in colour, is abruptly cut to Phoebe's stomach. Her bangs are styled in a hime-cute, with two longer pieces extending to her shoulders. It gives her a generally "princess" vibe as some describe. And finally, to finish her appearance, Phoebe has alabaster white skin, a result for staying within her father's mansion for a large portion of her life. Nevertheless, it seems to suit her, only adding to her "cute princess" persona. Phoebe is the type of girl that wears long, modestly baggy clothes. It's not exactly due to personal preference but rather her father's wishes and her general attitude to go along with whatever anybody asks. Her main attire, which she is seen wearing most of the time, consists of a light purple hoodie with long white sleeves falling to her wrists. The hoodie is quite simple, with the only distinguishable feature being the light purple trimmings at the ends of the sleeves. Under the hoodie, Phoebe wears a mesh white shirt visible at the point just above her chest and a black choker like material worn simply for the sake of it. With this attire, Phoebe is seen to wear baggy blue pants, a holder being strapped to her right thigh in order to store her signature Bombshells. And to finally finish the look, Tsukino wears strappy black sandals. Her attire is quite simple, having no real distinguishable traits. This is quite how the dragon slayer prefers it, wanting to blend into the crowd rather than standing out. Most of Miyabi's attire also seems to follow this pattern; baggy, simple, conservative, cute and all around flexible. Personality Deeply empathetic, Phoebe often exhibits a gentle, relaxed nature. She is kind-hearted, buoyant, and a generally positive natured person with a deep sense of sympathy and compassion. Her heart always seems to be in the right place, and she always seems to mean well in one way or the other, even in the worst of situations, people always tend to forgive her, in the same way that she would forgive them. She has the unique ability of perceiving/sensing how a person feels, and often works to improve their day, if not only to fulfil her own desire of mutual happiness. Phoebe has an uncanny ability to nurture and support which is directly related to her maternal instinct. Vasquez is carefree and reflexive, preferring to allow circumstances and events to unfold and, only then responding. She believes that everything happens for a reason. Dire or not, such events are unavoidable. She is receptive to new ideas and circumstances, always willing to accept and try new things. Though this may be due to her inexperience, as she does not know much about the outside world, therefore wishing to discover and learn everything. Due to the care and nurture her father provided her, along with her inexperience of the outside world, Phoebe tends to be rather idealistic and naïve. She often places too much faith in people, so much that she often gets hurt more often than not. Yet, for one reason or the other, Phoebe always seems to find it in her heart to forgive people that hurt her the most. Her forgiving nature, normally admired, in some strange twist of events, is curse rather than a virtue. It causes her more pain than happiness, but it's always worth it for Phoebe, just to know that she gave others a second chance. As such a kind and a sweet girl, one would assume that Phoebe is rather weak-willed and sensitive. But that is not the case for this dragon slayer. She is determined and strong, and she always finds it within herself to get up and keep fighting. Phoebe is intensely interested and naturally skilled at a wide variety of things and often tends to learn by absorption as opposed to logic. Her curiosity and naivety always seems to reward her in one way or the other, or at least that's how it's portrayed. It's hidden well, but with the silver lining comes a series painful experiences that Phoebe never seems to be able to avoid. Phoebe is calm and docile, and generally tends to go with the flow. She is soft-spoken and doesn't really voice her emotions as much as one normally would. Instead, she suppresses them, hiding her fear and anger behind pretty words. It's not that she doesn't want to burden anyone with her pain or anything soppy like that; Phoebe has a genuine fear of vulnerability. She doesn't want anyone to see through her like she can with them. This leads to a very unhealthy habit, in which she constantly hides her insecurities, her fears, her anger, her pain. She develops layers of herself; on the outside, she has this cheery persona, but as the layers deepen, she darkens. Relationships Synopsis Equipment Bombshells: Bomb Shells are quite uncommon in the world of magic, you can’t find them in most stores, but those which do stock them in large quantities, you just need to know where to look. They come in various different colors, with the most common being the mediocre black ones. Bomb Shells appear to be spherical in shape, small enough to grasp several in each hand. Each ball, or shell as Phoebe states, is laced with Explosion Magic, with some more potent then others. So, when the balls are slammed to the ground, they explode on contact. Bomb Shells are incredibly useful when used correctly, however, the problem with them is, if used wrongly, the Bomb Shells can just as easily backfire. Even by throwing them too close, the user can easily get hurt. That’s why they are so unpopular with the general populace, with only a very small percentage actually using Bomb Shells. * Black Shells: Black Shells are generally quite big in size, tending to be significantly larger than their coloured counterparts. Many have stated that these shells tend to look like miniature bombs, and in fact, are the only ones meant for explosive purposes. They have the largest traces of Explosion Magic, and can be highly lethal if used correctly. A single, high-quality, black shell can create a crater of about six feet in diameter, while a lesser quality one can vary from around one to four feet. It will go only as far as one or two feet in depth on its own, but with the additional help of magic, can increase tenfolds in size and depth. The black bombshells are highly responsive to ethernano. If magical energy is infused directly into the shell, the Explosion Magic within it will increase in terms of force, thus increasing the explosive power within it. * White Shells: White Shells tend to be several sizes smaller than Black Shells, and are known to be the second most common of their coloured counterparts. White Shells are laced with very little Explosion Magic, with only just enough to make them explode, thus making room for other materials. Unlike the Black Shells, White Shells aren't made for explosive purposes, and instead, are used as smoke bombs to distract and blind the opponent. About 60% of the shell is used to store a special kind of powder that will increase in an instant, especially when infused with magical energy. When a white shell explodes, the powder will rapidly spread across the area, covering the environment in a thick white cloud-like state. It's near impossible to navigate through the mist, or even see through it for that matter. Each explosion will last for about one to three minutes before rapidly fading, and thus the user will have to act fast if they want any chance at escaping or landing a surprise attack. * Blue Shells: * Purple Shells: * Yellow Shells: First Aid Kit: Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Phoebe has shown to be a very skilled and deadly combatant, using her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic in conjunction with her fast-paced strikes to deliver powerful blows to the heart. Her body movements are swift and agile, only being further enhanced by the wind, allowing her to gracefully dodge attacks and strike back effortlessly. Her strength, which note, is already quite impressive, doubles in force with her air-coated limbs, crushing the bones of those who oppose her. A single unamplified punch from Phoebe has been shown to completely knock her opponent out, which not only proves that she is physically strong but also that she can land a hit on even agile fighters. Vasquez's fighting style is known to be very aggressive and lethal if she sets her mind to it. And although she is brutal in her strikes, Phoebe is not one to charge at her opponent without any countermeasure. She is however, more than willing if the situation call for it. She rather wait for her opponent to strike first, therefore allowing her to gain a good sense of their fighting style and how she can counter it. However, once Phoebe has figured out how to attack and what to be wary of, she will instantly go on the offensive. Using wind to back up her punches and kicks, she attacks the opponent head on using brute force and power, that is unless the situation deems otherwise. * Ki no Michi (木の道, Ki no Michi lit. "The Way of the Tree"): Ki no Michi is a martial arts style created by the monks of the Minstrel Mountains. It is said that the monks created it to be an integration of their martial arts practices and the personal expression of their philosophy to "live like that of a tree. Staying sturdy with deep roots, even in the face of a growing storm or scorching sun." This fast-paced, flexible style of martial arts focuses on neutralizing an attack early on or using the users momentum and predicted trajectory to dodge said attack for a counter. It emphasizes a majority of throwing techniques and joint manipulations, although the use of a mage's Ki, later realized to be eternano, is of great importance when delivering an effective block or counter. Also of particular importance is the timing of a defensive technique, either to blend or to neutralize an attack's effectiveness and to use the force of the attacker's movement against him. This means that a mage must be of a fast body and mind in order to read an opponent's intentions and movements in order to effectively block. The name of this type of martial arts comes from the fighting style's extremely proficient defensive abilities. Because of the strong defense a practitioner of Ki no Michi must be able to hold in order to get achieve an effective counter measure, it is said that they move "with the flexibility of a willow branch, but the sturdiness of a live oak." It is because of this nature that practitioners generally have a high degree of flexibility, as well as a mesomorphic body build. This is because mages who specialize in this martial art have a higher percentage of Type IIA (fast twitch oxidative glycolytic) muscle fibers in their muscle groups to allow for fast contraction times, long term anaerobic endurance, and high force production. ** God Cedar Cranial Descent (神杉頭蓋降下, Kamisugi Tōgai Kōka): Working best as in immediate counter move to follow an opponent's momentum, however, this move does require a great deal of strength to aid in the execution. As an opponent comes in for an attack, the mage will target the leading foot and scoop one the opponent's thighs with their free hand. Using the opponents momentum to aid in their ascension, the mage will lift their opponent upside down so that their head is the closest point of contact to the earth. The mage will then proceed to drop to their side or back, driving the opponent into the earth on their neck and shoulders, or on the top of their head. If executed properly this move will follow one fluid motion and can leave the opponent with severe dizziness, a concussion, cracked cranium, paralysis, or even death if the opponent happens to land in such a way. ** Great Banyan Dance (大きなガジュマルの踊り, Ōkina Gajumaru no Dansu): Beginning with an ethernano pulse from a low rise kick to the opponent's sternum, a mage is effectively knocked up into the air. Afterward, the practitioner's moves will differ based on the opening they see. They will typically swivel gracefully to land a kick to the left side of their opponent. This will shift the opponents center of gravity on their fall to cause them fall on their side. On the opponents decent, a backhand strike to the face will shift the opponent's body to be parallel with the ground. It finishes with an ethernano infused punch to the gut upon the opponents impact with the ground. This final blow has been seen to break ribs, and never fails to knock the wind straight out of their lungs. Mages have been seen infusing their own magic into the hits to make this dance much more lethal and powerful. ** Jaya Sri Maha Kick (ジャヤスリマハキック, Jayasurimahakikku): Once the practitioner is able to see an opening, they focus a great deal of ethernano into their leg for power, while also maintaining their center of balance and delivers a kick at the opponent's weak spot. The only major weakness of this technique is that the user has to focus a great deal of ethernano into their legs, forcing them to lower the power given to their arms; this can be covered by an X guarded stance, or use the free leg to block as well. With the swiftness and power concentrated into the leg, this easily break bones if an opponent holds no defensive protection. This is also a versatile skill that can be used to launch a practitioner into the air with a vertical distance of 45 feet. ** Jōmon Sugi Thrust (縄文杉の推力, Jōmon Sugi no Suiryoku): This technique begins with an open palm uppercut to the opponent's chin at close range. Once the hand is placed against the opponent's chin, the free hand is then used to strike the connected elbow. The force created from both hands is now behind a single point that's in contact with the opponent's chin. Since the hand is already in contact with the opponent's chin, they won't be able to evade the second hit. This is a skillful move to evade a grasp, as your opponent is within range and would not be able to stand the backward force to their spinal column without releasing their hold. ** Chankiri Revenge (チャンキリ復讐, Chankiri Fukushū): With one arm cocked back, and the other extended forward, the practitioner throws a punch from the drawn-arrow stance. The mage delivers a swift punch forward to the chest, using a pulse of ethernano to knock the wind out of the chest. A swift turn of the hips will send the other hand to dig into the heart with wrist bent and elbow facing downward. The end result can lead to cardiac arrest from blunt trauma to the heart. This move does take a great skill of precision to deliver the second blow through the spacing of the ribs.So a mage must practice on a multitude of targets before delivering such a fatal blow. ** Kannimara Chord Cut (カニマラコードカット, Kanimara Kōdokatto): While in a fighting stance, the lead fist is thrown straight ahead and the arm is fully extended. With fingers extended outward, the user covers their hand in a coat of ethernano; at the moment of impact, the pronated hand is generally held in a horizontal orientation with the palm facing the ground. The power of this attack comes from its ability to cut the vessels of its opponent when executed with enough force. Using two fingers can cut off blood flow until the pressure is released, three can cause severe bruising, four fingers can cut superficial nerves and vessels, and 5 fingers can damage muscle fibers. ** Tembusu Mania Blitz (テンブスブリッツマニア, Tenbusu Burittsumania): This strike follows a downward push of the target's own strike by applying fierce pressure to the joint's of the target's striking limb and causing it to lose it's consecutive momentum. Afterward, the fighter had to stiff his body to its utmost limits on the moment of impact. When the practitioner uses it at the right moment in a strike, all of his joints will be fixed. Although difficult, if done correctly,they will strike with the weight of their whole body. When the strike is covered in eternano, and comes in contact with the water that makes up the human body, it sends a shock wave through the body that can temporarily paralyze the target. Physical Abilities Heightened Sense of Smell: As a first generation dragon slayer, Phoebe has a natural sense of smell much stronger than any regular human. Her sense of smell allows her to easily distinguish between people (of all races), stating that each being has their own unique scent. For example, Phoebe states that her father, Slifer, smells like morning dew and "the fresh smell of the sky on a rainy day" while her old friend has this almost pungent smell of spice. This allows her to easily track people, needing only a whiff before being able to sniff out their location. People tends to teasingly call her a dog because of this, as she behaves similarly when she's at it. However, Phoebe's sense of smell is far stronger than any dog. She can pick up a being's scent from miles away, or anything with a scent for that matter. In fact, Phoebe's nose is so heightened that she can identify the smell of someone that has been in that location several days before she has and still manage to track them down to their present location. High Strength: Enhanced Speed and Agility: Strong Will: Magical Abilities High Magical Power: * Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power): A Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. The colour of a mage's aura is entirely dependent on the mage themselves, in Phoebe's case, being an almost ethereal white, somewhere on the edge of cyan. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, this is classified into three different auras; the Standard Aura, the S-Class Aura, and the most powerful of them all, the Monstrous Aura. ** Magic Signal '(魔法衛星放送, マジックシグナル, ''Majikku Shigunaru Literally meaning "Magic Satellite Broadcasting"): Magic Signal is a spell derived from the use of a Magical Aura, and is a common method for most mages to sense the presence of other people. The Magic Signal works through precise control over one's magical energy, although it doesn't need to be exceptional. Most ordinary mages are able to utilize this spell with enough training; about a week of intensive training. The spell takes focus by exerting one's magical aura in precise pulses, therefore increasing their overall radius several meters beyond what one would normally achieve when exerting their power. While they exert their power in pulses, the overall essence remains with the user of the spell. The effect of the spell takes place following the interaction of these pulses with a source of magical energy. This interaction signals the user of their presence, and allows them to appropriately respond. However, an obvious backlash is exposing their own selves while using the spell, consequently causing tension among mages who utilize the spell and whomever it encounters. For this reason, most opt to only use it when in a hostile environment. An additional benefit from training the Magic Signal is for the ability to estimate the quantity and quality of an individual's magical energy after having the pulse encounter with them multiple times. In turn, an individual is able to give an approximation to their emotional state and the level of threat they are facing with, allowing for an appropriate preemptive strike if necessary. * '''Eternano Manipulation: Once the user has mastered their own magic, they are capable of drawing in ambient eternano from the atmosphere, and instead of absorbing it into their magical origin, they are able to manipulate the eternano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes in any way that they wish; allowing to them harness their magic power more efficiently and utilize it in a variety of different ways; all of which incorporate the focusing of magic power into certain areas in order to achieve numerous and highly varied effects such as increased attack, defense, and speed, or feeding extra eternano into spells to give them an enormous boost in power. Generally, a magician has an easier time collecting this stray eternano in environments with higher concentrations of it such as the area where a vicious battle between others has progressed. To a master of eternano manipulation, there is no difference between simple eternano and their own magical energy as a source of power. At the absolutely highest level, a master magician's eternano prowess functions as a defense against illusions due to their sheer mastery over it, making them all but immune to everything except the strongest of fabrications. Magic Power Manipulation is a method used by some magicians to control their own magic power for a large variety of different purposes ranging from offensive and defensive, to physical or magical upgrades. It is generally considered to be a magic based style of martial arts, and not a legitimate style of magic, due to the fact that it controls and focus magic power itself, as opposed to an element or part of nature, and can affect only the magic power of the magician in question. * Second Origin Activation (二原解放, Nigen Kaihō): Second Origin Activation is a spell exclusively mastered by those mages who possess the control and power to summon their Second Origin without it passively inducing its effects. In order to unlock one's Second Origin without inducing its passive effects all the time, one must firstly impose a sealing condition onto the said portion of the Magic Origin. Due to magical energy being so closely aligned with one's willpower and conviction, this is done so through a rather unique method: the Pact (盟約, Meiyaku). The Pact, in this case, is one that the user makes upon reaching the full level of potential within one's Magic Origin, which in itself takes a considerable amount of time, or emotional upheaval, to achieve. When doing so, the Pact automatically causes this portion of one's magical power to be sealed in a series of magical seals that can only be unlocked with the fulfillment of the Pact; in the case of Erza Scarlet, it appeared to be when the life of herself and her friends were in mortal danger, which enabled her to wield the fabled Nakagami Armor. However, due to the strain of the sudden outpour of magical energy within the body, this state causes one to be heavily drained following its immediate use, despite causing a notable increase in the capacity of one's magical power. Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō): Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Caster Magic, Lost Magic and Dragon Slayer Magic. It utilizes air as its main ability with a healing as its rare secondary ability. It's type of Magic which grants the user various characteristics belonging to a Sky Dragon, allowing them to incorporate the element of air into their body. As mentioned before, a user of Sky Dragon Slayer magic would have the ability to heal almost any kind of injury or sickness. The healing power of a Sky Dragon Slayer is unlike any other, having thought to be able to heal the injuries inflicted by even Dragons. This is further proven, with Miyabi not meeting a single injury she wasn't able to overcome, nor was any poison, no matter the lethality, strong enough to withstand the Sky Dragon's holy touch. This also goes for internal wounds, which is demonstrated when Miyabi heals her opponent's ruptured organ before any fatal consequences occurred. A Sky Dragon Slayer also seems to be able to dispel a patient's fatigue and body stress. It goes without saying that Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is one of the more powerful forms of healing, considering that such abilities are near extinct. However, every ability has its weaknesses. Healing larger wounds tires a user out at a quite rapid rate, with even the most skilled users being a subject of fatigue. However, healing and support is only the secondary ability of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. While particularly less destructive than other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, a Sky Dragon Slayer is said to wield magic of great power, with its offensive spells taking the form of whirlwinds produced by the user. And, much like any other form of Dragon Slayer Magic, the user of such magic can consume external sources of their respective element, in this case being non-self-produced air, to restore his/her body to peak condition as well as restore their magic reserves. This puts other slayers at a bit of a disadvantage, as one would have a limitless supply of their element, even more so than Water Dragon Slayers. However, this is in fact not true. While other slayers can consume all forms of their element, users of this magic can only consume "clean" air. If a Sky Dragon Slayer were to eat polluted air, they would weaken as a result. It should also be noted that the healing abilities of a user of this magic would weaken if they were to be in an air-polluted environment, due to directly using the air around them as a catalyst. Offensive Spells *'Sky Dragon's Roar' (天龍の咆哮 Tenryū no Hōkō): A basic spell in any Dragon's Slayer's arsenal, the Sky Dragon's Roar is the first spell that any Sky Dragon Slayer learns. It's rather basic in terms of originality, but make no mistake, the Sky Dragon's Roar is one of the most versatile spells in Phoebe's arsenal, ranging from blunt force damage to shredding winds, to even a method to cushion elevated falls. To initiate the spell, Phoebe takes in a deep breath, thus drawing in a potent level of air. She then converges the air with her own magical energy, producing the "Sky" element within her mouth. This amplifies the air's power, which in turn, is breathed out in the form of a torrential blast. Sustaining the role of air, the roar widens to engulf the area, though just how much of the area depends entirely on it's size and power. The blast itself is powerful, being known to cause heavy collateral damage when unrestrained. Even if one were to avoid being directly hit by the blast, the sheer force of the pulsating waves would force them back, sometimes knocking them out all together. The Sky Dragon's Roar is destructive, but generally incapable of direct damage. It definetely covers a much wider area than most other Roars and has the raw power to back it up, but it lacks the lethality found in most Dragon Roars. **'Sky Dragon's Stream' (天龍の流れ Tenryū no Nagare): A less violent version of the Sky Dragon's Roar, this spell requires Miyabi to mold her magical energy into a more stabilized, yet more potent, stream of air. This takes on the appearance of a thin beam-like torrent of wind, with air wildly bursting out of it. While the Sky Dragon's Stream requires more effort and energy, it causes much less collateral damage while causing even more damage towards the foe, which is quite exactly what she was aiming for. *'Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang' (天竜の砕牙 Tenryū no Saiga): *'Sky Dragon's Wing Attack' (天竜の翼撃 Tenryū no Yokugeki): Defensive Spells Supplementary Spells * Sky Dragon's Healing Spell: * Troia (トロイア Toroia) * Vernier (瞬足, バニーア Banīa): By chanting, O swift wind that dashes through the heavens!....'VERNIER!, ''Phoebe can temporarily boost the speed of her ally(s) by engulfing them in a dense magical aura. The spell can be employed on multiple targets at once, or the caster themselves if they wish, though the former tends to burn through the caster's magical energy at a much faster rate than the latter. When performing the spell itself, a magic circle appears underneath the target, slowly radiating a pale blue before completely enshrouding them in ethernano. The eternano then molds into an dome for the target to hover around in, allowing them to briefly levitate as they attack their opponent. It should be noted that the pale blue aura fades almost instantly, and instead the dome takes on the colour of the target's aura. ** '''Ile Vernier (速度倍化, イルバニーア, Iru Banīa) * Arms (剛腕, アームズ Āmuzu) ** (攻撃力倍化, イルアームズ, Iru Āmuzu) * Armor (アーマー Āmā) ** Ile Armor (防御力倍化, イルアーマー, Iru Āmā) * Deus Corona (神の王冠, デウスコロナ, Deusu Korona) * Deus Eques (神の騎士, デウスエクエス, Deusu Ekuesu) Trivia *Phoebe's appearance is based off of Hinata Hyuga from Naruto. *Although strange considering she's a Sky Dragon Slayer, Phoebe is very destructive. *Her hobbies include collecting rare items, volunteering and reading medical books *Phoebe's stats are: Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Dragon Slayer